


Blue Barettes

by rowritesbrainrot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Short Story, i was feeling like a softie, this is just a drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowritesbrainrot/pseuds/rowritesbrainrot
Summary: This is just a quick little story that I wrote in a sort of head canon/one shot style. It’s not meant to be more than one part; this idea just popped into my head. Anyways, happy reading!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Blue Barettes

Once Lance gets back to Earth, he starts growing his hair out. 

He doesn’t really have a reason other than the fact that he feels like he needs a switch-up in his style. After a few weeks, it’s gotten to the point where he’s constantly shoving his new bangs out of his eyes during his daily chores. It becomes quite annoying, but Lance has really started to like his new look. After much deliberation on what to do about this, he comes up with an idea. 

Why not just use some of his sister’s hair clips? 

He rifles through Sofia’s bathroom drawer, and comes up with two blue dollar-store barrettes. He slides one into each side of his bangs, effectively getting the unwanted hair away from his face. 

It’s a few days after this revelation that Keith comes into town after being away for a couple of months. 

Naturally, he decides to make a stop at the McClain household, and naturally Lance's mom insists on cooking a huge meal. At first, Lance is extremely nervous to see Keith again. He wonders how he may have changed since the last time that they met. 

When Keith finally makes it to the house, he’s met with a dogpile of hugs. After all, he’s essentially been adopted into the family. Everybody is overjoyed to see him.

However, when Lance embraces his friend, something is off. Keith won’t meet his eyes, save for a few awkward glances here and there. Of course, this leaves the former running through all the possible reasons as to why the latter seems so stiff. Did he do something wrong? Was Keith just not as close to him anymore? What happened on that mission? Did somebody tell him something that left a bad taste in his mouth?

But then, as though it is taking him a great deal of effort, Keith mumbles through tightened lips:

“I like your hair.”

Absentmindedly, Lance reaches up to brush a curl behind his ear, but Keith's eyes are resting almost right at his hairline…

It's at this moment that he realizes what Keith is actually referring to.

_ He still has those dumb clips in his hair.  _

He feels his cheeks warm to his fresh embarrassment. How had he forgotten to take them out? Had it just become so second nature that it slipped his mind?

“Oh gosh,” Lance says, reaching up to remove them, “I just-” 

Before the  _ snap  _ of the releasing hairpieces has had a chance to ring through the air, Keith's hand is stopping him, gently pulling his now shaking fingers back downwards. 

“No,” he sputters, “that’s not what I meant.”

Lance cocks an eyebrow.

“They look cute, you should keep them,” Keith clarifies with a cough. 

Oh.

_ Oh. _

What was  _ that _ supposed to mean?

Recovering quickly, Lance resolves to play off of the compliment in an attempt to make the conversation less awkward. “Hah! Ya, I know right? And they told me that I couldn’t have comfort  _ and  _ style.” 

Keith’s eyes move to the floor as his mouth curls into a subtle toothless smile. Weird things happen to Lance’s insides. 

_ Keith had called him cute.  _

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rowritesbrainrot  
> twitter: rowritesbr


End file.
